


The Way You Look Tonight

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1960s Music, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, YOI Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Lovely ... Never, never changeKeep that breathless charmWon't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love youJust the way you look tonightOtabek loves Yuri, and he explains it to him in one of the only ways he knows how - through music.





	The Way You Look Tonight

Yuri was Otabek's best friend, beautiful with his creamy skin and sparkling eyes. He was passionate about everything he did, and Otabek couldn't help but fall in love with the boy. He fell hard and fast, his breath catching in his throat when Yuri would turn those emerald orbs towards him. When Yuri would flash him a dazzling smile that only a few people had the privelege of ever seeing.

He wanted Yuri to know that he loved him, but he was afraid that their friendship would falter, he was afraid that if he said anything, Yuri would never want to speak to him again.

It was a chilly evening, the leaves were gold and the wind plucked them from their branches. The delicious earthy smells that were undeniably _Autumn_ were drifting through the open window. Yuri was sprawled across the floor of Otabek's room, relishing in the feel of the cool air blowing tendrils of hair across his face.

Otabek was sorting through his records, his hands trembling. He'd told Yuri that he wanted to play a song for him, that the song reminded him of Yuri. The blonde had stared at him with wide eyes, but then he had laughed. His laugh was melodious, tickling Otabek's ears with its delightful tinkling. Yuri was beautiful, he wanted Yuri to know that he was beautiful.

Otabek finally found the record he was searching for, pulling it from the sleeve to set it on his record player. It was old, the wood polish on it had faded. It had been his father's, and his father's before that, and it was one of his most prized posessions. Yuri had teased him for still owning a record player _because it's 2017, Beka_.

Carefully, Otabek set the record in place, turning to watch Yuri's expression when the music faded in. Frank Sinatra was one of Otabek's favorite musicians, he was a big fan of Jazz. He knew Yuri wasn't much of an older music fan, but he wanted the blonde to understand. He wanted to reach into Yuri and make him understand how he felt, and the only way he knew how was with music.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

Yuri's eyes flitted to look up at the darker haired boy, wide and full of wonder. They were like a question, shining emerald up at him. Otabek just stared back, a small smile dancing across his lips.

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

They had been at the skating rink earlier that day, Yuri dressed head to toe in his costume for his next big performance. It had caused Otabek's heart to seize, his lungs feeling as though the air had been punched from them. Yuri was angelic, flitting around the ice as his costume twinkled in the light. He was ethereal, he was absolutely gorgeous. And there he was, sprawled across Otabek's carpet, still dressed in his costume that made Otabek's heart beat far too fast.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
_Tearin' my fear apart_  
_And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_  
_Touches my foolish heart_

They were just staring at each other now, Yuri's features slowly softening as a look of realization crossed his face. It was good, Otabek's heart was warming at the sight of Yuri finally understanding what he couldn't put into words himself.

_Lovely ... Never, never change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

Yuri sat up, his green eyes still fixated on brown. Otabek stared back at him intently, a smile still tugging at his lips. Yuri looked shy, he never looked shy. His hair was blowing across his face, his eyes shining in the last bits of sun that was glowing through the window. Otabek reached out for him, his hand hesitantly touching Yuri's face. The blonde smiled, only ever so slightly, his face tilting to push into Otabek's hand.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
_a-just the way you look tonight_

Yuri's hand touched Otabek's, and his face turned, thin fingers grasping for Otabek's. His lips kissed Otabek's palm, almost searing the skin with its tenderness. Otabek's heart melted and he reached out for Yuri, pulling him closer. His eyes were searching Yuri's, searching for answers to his unspoken question.

Yuri just leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut. His eyelashes splayed across his cheekbones beautifully, and Otabek brushed stray strands of golden hair from his face before he leaned in, his lips capturing Yuri's in a sweet kiss. Yuri opened his mouth in response, and they kissed one another with abandon, as if the other's mouth was the last source of water in the desert.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight_

When they pulled apart, Yuri's eyes were twinkling with delight, Otabek's fingers still cupping his cheek. Otabek leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Yuri's.

"I love you, Yura, I always have." He said quietly, his breath ghosting across Yuri's lips. Yuri didn't answer just yet, leaning in to catch his lips in another kiss.

"I love you too, Beka," He whispered against Otabek's lips, a smile playing on his lips. "It's about time you made a move."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether I was going to participate in this event, but then I listened to one of my favorite Frank Sinatra songs and changed my mind.  
> It's a beautiful song, and I hope you guys enjoy listening to it - and I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> [Here's the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc)
> 
> ♥


End file.
